


I Love My Gay Son

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/Sexy One-Shots [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Is Sheltered And Rich, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Magnus Is Shady And Rich, Masturbation, Politics, The Lightwoods Are The Kennedys, This Fic Is Just One Long Lana Del Rey Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: “Fuck you.” Alec slightly changed his tone, his voice now reflecting how pissed off he really was. “First of all, if you own this place, it’s shit. And second of all, what makes you think you can talk to customers that way? What makes you think you can—”“Talk to Lightwoods that way?” The stranger brightly chuckled. “I know you two are practically famous, but not to me, not in my world. In my world, you’re just a couple of assholes.”The stranger then moved Izzy’s hair slightly out of her face, careful to place it over her shoulder. “And you should take better care of your sister. A broken heart and a fully stocked bar? Dangerous, dangerous stuff.”As Alec was about to get out one, final fuck you—The club’s lighting changed, allowing him to finally see the details of the stranger’s face…And his body…And the way his golden rings so effortlessly matched the wild stripe of dyed blonde in the stranger’s jet-black hair…“I’ll see you around, Lightwoods.” The stranger nodded towards Izzy, before heading towards the buzzing dance-floor. “Be mindful of the paparazzi on your way out. Those creeps like to circle the block.”





	I Love My Gay Son

**Author's Note:**

> Come Hang Out With Me On [Tumblr!](https://octoberdecemberwrites.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OctoberDecemb12)!♥♥♥♥

_Unimpressed._

It was the perfect word to describe Alec Lightwood’s current state—

And his general attitude towards his entire night thus far. 

He’d agreed to come to this dark, dirty, dank nightclub—

All for the sake of Izzy.

It was her birthday, and since she was still nursing her stomped-on heart, courtesy of Meliorn Whatever-His-Last-Name-Was, Alec was now leaning against an unkempt bar, letting some unknown source of dampness soak through his polo.

“You good?” Alec bent towards his sister, who was currently throwing back yet another shot. “Ready to wrap this up?”

“ _Alec_.” Izzy whined, as she slapped her hand against the countertop. “You promised you’d stay out with me the whole night! Are you trying to leave me, too?”

“Jesus Christ, Izzy. Not this again.” Alec openly rolled his eyes, before gently patting his sister on the back. “No, Izzy. I’m  _not_ going to leave you. Just…enjoy your night, alright? Have…have fun.”

Izzy nodded with an exasperated sigh, as her hands reached toward another shot of vodka. “Whatever. You can fuck off if you want. I know how much you hate this shit.”

“ _This shit_?”

“Music. People having fun. Other humans trying to talk to you. God forbid  _flirt with you_.” Izzy offered Alec a wide grin, as she quickly downed her drink. “Maybe that’s your problem, you know. Maybe you just need to get laid. Or I dunno. Get into a fight? Something to break you out of that fucking shell.”

“I’m not in a shell. I’ve never been in a shell.” Alec was slightly amused at his sister’s drunken candor. “It’s not my fault that most people  _suck_. Everyone’s just trying too hard.”

“ _Boo-Hoo_ , big bro! Everyone’s just trying to impress you. It must be so awful to have the world up your ass.” Izzy waved her empty shot glass at the bartender, who hastily gave her a refill. “You’re a Lightwood. Get the fuck over it.”

Alec had indeed  _gotten the fuck over it._

Somewhere between his senior year of high school and his freshman year of college.

Once he realized that nearly every single one of his acquaintances only hung around him because of his last name.

Alec never really had the chance to make “real friends.” The fakeness was built into his very bones, being born into one of the wealthiest, political families this side of the globe. He’d grown up in a seaside mansion, complete with maids and drivers and tutors and a classic lack of parental supervision. Senators, congressmen, presidents and mayors were all typical guests in the Lightwood household, which meant that Alec always had to be  _on_ , even when he was a little kid. He had to be a walking, talking slice of perfect Americana, the stainless, golden child who played Little League during the summer and fastidiously prayed every night before bed.

And even when Alec was burning inside with white-hot rage, even when he could feel a torrent of tears building right behind his eyes, even when he wanted to pack up all his shit and flee the goddamn country—

He still had to be  _on_. He still had to smile for the multitude of cameras that seemed to follow his family’s limo everywhere they’d fucking go. He still had to shake a myriad of lobbyist’s hands, like he actually  _gave a fuck_. He still had to listen to that same, old story about how his father was once the underdog in their local election and managed to beat out all of his competition through hard work and dedication. He still had to playfully laugh, after the story was over for the umpteenth time, like hearing it once again didn’t make him want to evaporate into the abyss.

And, worst of all, Alec had to act like he was  _actually interested_ in following in his father’s footsteps, one day. Of course, he wasn’t. Why the hell would he be? He’d seen what all that political bullshit had done to Robert Lightwood’s psyche. His father had a nasty anger problem when he didn’t get exactly what he wanted, whenever someone had decided to go against his wishes or do anything unexpected. He’d once set fire to Izzy’s entire closet, when she’d worn a tank top instead of a conservative dress to a summer party. And when Jace still lived with them, Robert had savagely gone after Jace’s motorcycle with one of Alec’s nearly forgotten baseball bats…

But Robert still hadn’t gone after Alec.

Not even after he came out of the closet.

That’s when Alec had expected to get  _something_ ,  _anything_. Some taste of the anger his father so carefully kept hidden underneath a friendly facade. Instead, his father had pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering about the way of the future, keeping his voice low as he talked about the power of love and acceptance…

And a few weeks later, Alec Lightwood had become national news.

During a televised debate, his father had weaponized his own son’s  _coming out_ as leverage against a political opponent who’d been unabashedly homophobic.

_How dare you speak of the LGBT community with such hatred? I love my gay son. I love my gay son, and I don’t care who knows it. Alec Lightwood, I will always support you. Even if it costs me this debate. Even if it costs me everything._

Alec shivered as he thought back on the resultant headlines:

_Robert Lightwood Supports Alec Lightwood In His Coming Out_

_Hallelujah! The Hottest Lightwood Finally Comes Out Of The Closet_

_POLL: Do You Think Alec Lightwood Is A Top Or A Bottom?_

_Alec Lightwood Secretly Dating Movie Star?! More Details Below!_

_ALEC LIGHTWOOD FAKING GAY FOR DADDY’S VOTES?_

“Okay, one more drink and we can go somewhere you like…like the library or something.” Izzy conspicuously winked, as her hand moved towards another shot glass—

But this time, probably due to her already hazy state, she managed to accidentally knock the glass off the counter and onto the floor—

But not before its contents could spill out onto the innocent lap seated right beside her.

“Shit! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Izzy brought her hands to her mouth in surprise, as she eyed the unsuspecting patron. “Fuck. Is that Gucci? I can write you a check. Alec, where’s that checkbook mom got you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” The patron let out a low chuckle, as he stood away from his seat at the bar. “I certainly wouldn’t want you reaching into mommy’s purse.”

“Fuck you.” Alec calmly responded to the stranger, while taking a protective step closer to his sister. “Who the fuck do you think you are? Talking to her like that?”

“Just someone who’s tired of poor, little rich kids coming into his nightclub and ruining the fucking vibe.” The patron blew out a heavy breath, before turning towards Alec, directly. “Some advice? If you’re not having a good time, you should go back to the fucking Hamptons.”

“ _Fuck you_.” Alec slightly changed his tone, his voice now reflecting how pissed off he really was. “First of all, if you own this place, it’s shit. And second of all, what makes you think you can talk to customers that way? What makes you think you can—”

“ _Talk to Lightwoods that way_?” The stranger brightly chuckled. “I know you two are practically famous, but not to me, not in my world. In my world, you’re just a couple of assholes.”

The stranger then moved Izzy’s hair slightly out of her face, careful to place it over her shoulder. “And you should take better care of your sister. A broken heart and a fully stocked bar? Dangerous, dangerous stuff.”

As Alec was about to get out one, final  _fuck you_ —

The club’s lighting changed, allowing him to finally see the details of the stranger’s face…

And his body…

And the way his golden rings so effortlessly matched the wild stripe of dyed blonde in the stranger’s jet-black hair…

Alec Lightwood suddenly found himself  _impressed_.

And the feeling was so bizarre that it was nearly dizzying, causing him to press a hand against the bar for support.

“I’ll see you around, Lightwoods.” The stranger nodded towards Izzy, before heading towards the buzzing dance-floor. “Be mindful of the paparazzi on your way out. Those creeps like to circle the block.”

Alec shamelessly kept his eyes focused on the stranger’s blessed steps, and the stranger’s  _blessed ass_ , until he was fully out of Alec’s frame of vision…

“Alec? Alec?” Izzy was tugging on Alec’s forearm, as she rose to her feet. “Alec, are you listening to me?”

“No. Not at all.” Alec was honest, as he looked down at Izzy’s face. “What were you talking about?”

“Home. Take me home.” Izzy held out her arms, while forcefully closing her eyes. “I just wanna’ go to bed. Take me to bed.”

“Beddy time?”

“Beddy time.” Izzy gave an inebriated smirk, as she melted into Alec’s embrace. “Beddy time for Izzy.”

Alec smiled to himself, as thoughts of Izzy as a little kid flitted through his mind. He was so often the one to put her to bed, having to comfort her about their parents being out of town,  _again_ , promising her that they’d come back home soon, promising her that they wouldn’t just abandon them all alone in that big house…

Alec was careful to leave out the back of the club, as Izzy held onto his side for dear life. She was nearly stumbling down the block, as they discreetly headed for the nightclub’s parking lot—

And that’s when it happened.

Some piece of shit, out of nowhere, with his camera on full flash mode—

Snapping pictures of them, left and right, getting way too close to Izzy’s face—

Alec, unthinking, reached for the camera, immediately smashing it to bits against the pavement.

The paparazzo scoffed, as he picked up his broken camera, casually slinging it back around his neck. “Really, Lightwood?  _How unprofessional_.”

Alec pushed the asshole out of his way, as he continued towards the parking lot with Izzy stuck to his side.

******************************************

It’d been a few days since Izzy’s bar-themed birthday, and the Lightwood siblings were currently hanging out by their massive pool—

Well, Alec was hanging out.

Izzy was  _freaking out_.

“Daddy’s going to kill me! Daddy’s going to kill me!” Izzy was already in tears, as she paced back and forth along the poolside. “Alec, what am I going to do? He said if they caught me out drinking again—”

“Izzy. Chill. I’m already taking care of it.” Alec splashed his feet against the water, while taking in a calming inhale. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m not going to let them fuck up your reputation.”

“Fuck up my reputation?” Izzy let out a broken laugh between her sobs. “What’s there left to fuck up? Last month, they said I was the party girl. A few days ago, I was the slut hooking up with a soldier on the side—”

“You’re not  _any of that_ , Izzy—”

“But I am, Alec! That’s the problem! All I am is what  _they say I am_. That’s all dad cares about.” Izzy wiped a few tears away from her cheek, as she quietly sniffled. “I’m…I’m gonna’ go back inside. Probably call Jace or something.”

“Yeah, let me know if he picks up the fucking phone.” Alec smirked over at Izzy, before moving away from the pool. “I need to go back inside, too, probably. I said I’d meet with the owner of that nasty fucking nightclub. See if he can do something about those pictures. Since they were taken on private property and all that.”

“Sounds good, big bro.” Izzy smiled down at Alec, before turning back towards the house. “Love you to bits and pieces.”

“Love you to bits and pieces.” Alec ran a hand through his hair, as he soon followed Izzy back inside.

***********************************

Alec, still shirtless, stepped inside his living room, prepared to make his way up the main set of stairs—

But one of the home’s several maids stopped him in his tracks. “Mr. Lightwood? Sir? You have a visitor.”

“A visitor?” Alec grimaced, as he tried to remember his own schedule…

_Fuck._

Maybe his dad had added something to his schedule the night before? Maybe Alec was supposed to be wooing a lobbyist over a steak-and-salad lunch somewhere?

Alec eventually shook his head, unable to guess at who the visitor might be. “Tell them I’ll be ready in five minutes—”

“No need to get all dressed up for me,  _Mr. Lightwood_.” The familiar voice from the bar floated over towards Alec. “You look fantastic, just the way you are.”

Magnus…?

Confused, Alec’s gaze drifted through the room, until it landed right where Magnus was standing.

And sure enough, it was Magnus Bane. The man who Alec had recently learned the name of, just so he could call him up to discuss the status of those incriminating photographs.

During his research, Alec had learned a few other things about Magnus, too…

He’d scrolled through Instagram post after Instagram post, with Magnus bathed in the darkness of the nightclub’s lights, sloppily kissing all types of visitors, women and men…

It seemed as if Magnus’ hands were always either full of alcohol or a patron’s warm body…

“How the fuck did you get in my house?” Alec took a small step toward Magnus, while he crossed his arms over his chest. “How do you know where I live?”

“Well…” Magnus wistfully sighed, as he took a small step toward Alec, as well. “You give a paparazzo a blowjob in the parking lot, they tend to talk.”

Alec stilled at the mention of Magnus’ mouth on someone else.

_What the fuck?_

_Why?_

Alec didn’t  _care_ what Magnus did with his mouth in his own free time…

Wait.

Did  _he care_?

_Why the fuck would he care?_

_What the fuck_?

“I’m just kidding, by the way.” Magnus lightly laughed, before he shrugged his shoulders. “A friend of a friend of a friend has been invited to quite a few of your father’s fundraisers. They gave me the address, after I promised to help them with their current look. So many people have money…and absolutely no taste.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, as he scanned the living room. “So…many…people.”

“Careful. You criticize Maryse Lightwood’s impeccable taste in eccentric art, you might find yourself blacklisted from high society.” Alec grinned over at Magnus, and Magnus readily returned the expression.

“I told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, Alec Lightwood. I don’t  _care_ about your version of high society. An asshole is an asshole is an asshole…”

“I’m not an asshole.”

“Hmm. There’s a man with a quite broken camera who would beg to differ.” Magnus slid his hand inside his jacket pocket, gradually removing a USB stick from its material. He held the stick out towards Alec, as he firmly shook his head. “Lucky for you, he would rather have $5000 and a broken camera, than a potential lawsuit against him for trespassing.”

“$5000?” Alec hummed to himself, as he stared over at Magnus. “And  _you_ paid him that?”

“Don’t look so shocked. Pandemonium is one of the hottest clubs in the city.” Magnus scoffed, before placing his hands at his side. “Which it seems more of your type are finding out about. I really have to do something about you preppy ones trying to class up my club.”

“Did you want me to reimburse you? All I have to do is grab a card—”

“That won’t be necessary, Lightwood. Just…stay away from my club. Tell your friends it’s filled with D-listers and nobodies. Make them stop coming. Please. For the love of God.” Magnus shook with laughter, as he brought a palm to his temple. “There’s nothing worse than a  _trendy nightclub_.”

“I’ll tell all my friends to avoid Pandemonium like the plague…” Alec watched Magnus as he laughed, completely taken in by the wondrous sound…

Magnus Bane was…

…something else….

“Thank you.” Magnus sighed, thoughtfully drumming his fingers along his cheek. “Actually, Lightwood, there  _is_ something you could do for me…In exchange for preserving your sister’s good-standing in  _high society_?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure nothing like that ever happens to Isabelle. Ever again.” Magnus’ voice was low, as he shifted his glance to focus directly on Alec’s own. “You may be strong…but not everyone is made like you. The weight of the world can crush some people down like diamonds…force them into something they’re not. Don’t let her lose her shine.”

Magnus gently patted Alec on his bare shoulder, and began to move away—

When Alec suddenly grabbed onto Magnus’ wrist, keeping him in place. “Did you…Did you  _fuck_ Isabelle or something? Did you two have a thing?”

“Oh, no. I would’ve remembered sleeping with someone as utterly breathtaking as your sister.” Magnus grinned up at Alec, as he easily slipped his wrist free of Alec’s grip. “I just believe that the world is a cruel place. And for some of us, that means we have to fight much, much harder.”

“Right…”

“Right.” Magnus beamed, before he softly stepped even closer to Alec, so close now that their chests were nearly touching. “Is there another reason you wanted to know if I’d  _fucked your sister_? Would that have meant that I couldn’t  _fuck you_ , as well? Is that where the Lightwoods draw the line?  _Sharing_?”

“Thanks for the pictures. You can go now, Magnus.” Alec’s tone was cold and stoic…

Even though Magnus’ words were causing a blush to spread across his cheeks.

“ _You can go now, Magnus_.” Magnus playfully mocked Alec’s detached phrasing. “Are you this chilly in bed?”

“I’m…I’m…What?” Alec found himself suddenly flustered, with years of his conversational training going right down the drain.

Magnus Bane was so… _forward_.

And not in the way that Alec was used to. People flirting with him, in the hopes that it earned them some kind of favor, hoping that it bumped up their place in the queue to meet with his father, hoping that Alec would somehow provide them with a better life, a better chance at  _something_.

But with Magnus’ obvious distaste of pretty much everything that Robert Lightwood seemed to stand for, it appeared that Magnus only wanted  _one thing_ :

Alec.

Alec’s mind soon drifted, as his skin warmed at the thought of pressing his lips against Magnus’ neck—

“Until next time, Mr. Lightwood. I have somewhere  _less gauche_  to be.” Magnus shivered as he glanced around the living room, a final time. “Can’t buy taste, can’t buy taste…”

“Wait.” Alec slightly moved in the way of Magnus’ path, blocking him from making his exit. “Can I…Can I have your number?”

“You have my number.”

“No…not your work number…” Alec’s nerves started to get the better of him, but he managed to continue on. “I just…um…want to be able to warn you. If my friends are headed over to your club.”

Magnus nodded to himself, before holding out his palm for Alec’s phone.

“Oh. I don’t have it. I left it upstairs, to go swimming…” Alec blanched at the realization, mentally kicking himself in the shins. “You could just tell me? I’ll probably remember.”

“Alright.” Magnus tenderly pressed his palm against Alec’s chest—

And soon began to draw numbers with his fingertips, gradually stating the same numbers out loud, as he gingerly dragged his finger along Alec’s skin—

Alec could feel himself hardening in his swim trunks, barely focusing on the numbers that Magnus was so earnestly reciting…

Alec just…

Alec just  _wanted him_.

Want.

It was an emotion that Alec had so rarely felt…

Being the product of an ultra-charmed-life meant that Alec never really experienced  _wanting_  something…

Especially without knowing whether or not he could actually  _have_  it.

Magnus was flirtatious as hell, sure, but he also could’ve just been fucking with him.

Especially since he seemed to be filled with disdain towards people like Alec.

Maybe Magnus just saw it as a game, getting someone like Alec all pathetically turned on—

And then just leaving them hanging.

“Did you catch all that?” Magnus’ hand moved away from Alec’s chest, as he smiled over at him.

“…Yes.” Alec was being truthful, too, his skin unable to so easily forget Magnus’ delicate touch. “I’ll…I’ll, um, see you around.”

“Hopefully not!” Magnus snorted with a laugh, before twirling—

Seriously, honest to God,  _twirling—_

As he made his way back towards the front door. “Talk to you never, Mr. Lightwood!”

“Talk to you never…” Alec attentively watched Magnus make his grand exit—

Before he desperately headed up the stairs, needing to reach his bedroom as soon as humanly possible.

Alec pressed his back to his door with a hurried air, as he roughly pushed a hand down his trunks.

_Fuck._

His cock was  _aching_.

He quickly stroked himself, as he wordlessly whimpered…

All he could think about was Magnus, Magnus, Magnus…

Was this exactly what Magnus wanted? Alec turned into something so whiny, so needy…

Although, Alec really didn’t care. His body was telling him that he just needed to come, and he needed to come soon, or else he was going to explode.

Eventually, Alec found sweet release, as he abruptly finished all over his fingers and hand.

Nearly as soon as he’d come down from his temporary, orgasmic high, Alec heard his phone vibrating against his bedside dresser.

Using his non-sticky hand, he unlocked his phone screen, prepared to read headlines about his father’s current competitor or something about his brother drag-racing  _yet again_ —

Instead, Alec noted that all of his notifications had been texts from Magnus Bane.

_Unknown Number: Figured out your cell number! Work calls go through my cell, first. Just had to check my voicemails._

_Unknown Number: Fuck. Your voice sounds so sexy on the phone._

_Unknown Number: If I told you that listening to your voicemail made me hard, would that turn you on?_

_Unknown Number: What if I told you that I was jerking off, right now, thinking about you and those positively indecent swim trunks?_

_Unknown Number: Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are, Alec Lightwood?_

Alec jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. “Big bro? Hello? You back inside?”

Alec went to answer his door, attempting to calm his heart-beat along the way. Once he’d finally reached the door, he’d managed to steer his heart away from beating out of his chest. “Hey, Izzy. What’s up?”

“I think I heard someone just leave the house…” Izzy’s lips curled up into a smile. “Did you fix it? The Pandemonium stuff?”

“Yeah, Izzy. I told you not to worry.”

“I wasn’t worried!” Izzy lied through her teeth, as she beamed up at her brother. “I know you, Alec. I know you’ve got it all figured out.”

“Yeah…I’ve got it all figured out.” Alec grinned back at Izzy, even as his phone continued to vibrate somewhere near his bed…

The incoming messages served as a stark reminder that Alec didn’t have  _shit_ figured out.

He didn’t know why he wanted Magnus Bane the way he did.

He certainly didn’t know why Magnus Bane wanted him the same way.

And he 100% did not understand how any of this even  _happened_  to begin with.

Magnus and Alec? They were way too different. Whatever this was, it was never going to work and it was  _obviously_ going to end in tears or flames or both—

But Alec wanted it. He  _still_ wanted it.

And in the midst of Alec’s overwhelming confusion, he offered Izzy a confident expression—

Even as his immaculately constructed world was slowly beginning to unravel at its very seams.

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers: 
> 
> —[#SaveShadowhunters](https://www.saveshadowhunters.com/social-media)
> 
> —I've been wanting to write a Lana Del Rey inspired Malec long-fic for a straight MONTH but then the show got canceled and I've been in pain ever since (also I'm three long-fics deep L O L I NEED TO FINISH ONE BEFORE JUMPING INTO THIS TBH)
> 
> —Fun Fact: I was going to update "I Promise I'll Knock Next Time" today but this [bullshit with Shadowhunters + Deadline + Netflix completely ruined my mood for the evening](https://cartermatt.com/316076/netflix-denies-shadowhunters-discussions-spin-off-talks-and-more/)
> 
> —[I'm your National Anthem, God, you're so handsome Take me to the Hamptons Bugatti Veyron](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncgMITSXMwo)


End file.
